fouler_things_than_orcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molgha
Molgha is an orc born to the nomadic Clan Grayleaf, the only surviving child of Grozok of Greyleaf (formerly No Clan) and Urgosh (Razorleaf) of Clan Greyleaf. Born under auspicious signs, the mystics prophesied that Molgha would grow to become, himself, a powerful mystic of the clan, and he was raised with this destiny in mind. However, the high amounts pressure on Molgha from a young age left him with deep resentments of this destiny and the responsibilities that came with it. At the age of 16, he ran away from his home and clan making his way south the Alderheim. There he joined the King's Army and met his lifelong friend, Finley. He served the King for nearly 15 years before his fateful assignment to procure horses from Orgheim led him into the dragon’s path. The Quest Fall of Orgheim After going north on a mission for the King's Army to procure well-bred horses from Orgheim, Molgha found himself in the city whilst it was under attack from the Dragon Astras and her army of kobolds. In the ensuing chaos, Molgha found himself traveling with Ragzon of Bloodtree and in exchange for the old man's generosity, both before and after the attack, Molgha swore an oath to find and bring back Ragzon's daughter Urla, who had been captured by kobolds. While scouting the ruins of Orgeheim, Molgha and his company fought a Black Knight. Whilst they were eventually victorious, the body and armor dissolved, leaving no evidence of their encounter. Hornsgrove and the Dark Forest He spent the next year fighting with the Army of Orgheim, proving himself in several battles. After the Battle of Hornsgrove, Molgha was recruited by Uratha of Blackbones, who commanded the army, to scout North of Hornsgrove with Arkdut of Blackbones, whom Molgha had met previously. Along with Silvia the Hammer, Zo'org (a Bloodtree thrall attached to Sivlia), and Arkdut's thrall Joda, the party traveled north, where they encountered a large enemy force. After killing the kobold captain Sizok Kal, the party made their way back South to Hornsgrove to report on what they had seen. Back with the army, the were met by Grathi Who Walks by Moonlight, a powerful mystic, who revealed a prophecy to Arkdut and Molgha "I have seen the path in the moonlight. It leads South, but on a straighter path for you. If we are to prevail...The human wishes to go upriver. To relieve the great fortress of Groz'ko. You must go the other way. Get thee to Ornum, that is what the spirits tell me, to the Wyrmwatch. There is something beneath it as well. Something that will play a role in the war. The last war of this world. Find it and keep it safe. Give my regards to the Princess when you reach Ornum," Then, pulling Molgha further aside she whispered "And you, soldier, you are in grave danger. I see death in your future. A terrible death. Though yours or your enemy's the fate's have not decided yet. Be wary. The girl you were charged to save yet lives. She is strong, but she cannot wait forever. If you wish to save her, look for four white birds." The Wyrmwatch Molgha led the party South, to Ornum and the Wyrmwatch. After negotiating access to the dungeons beneath the fortress, Molgha was reunited with his old friend Finley, now a knight in the Order of Yolda. Though Silvia and Zo'org left the party here, the successfully recovered the object Grathi spoke of: a dragon's heart. Grathi Who Walks by Moonlight explained that the heart was needed to destroy the dragon through an ancient magical ritual, and then sent the party even further South, to the ruins of Silverleaf, to find the next item needed to complete the ritual. The Journey to Silverleaf On their way to Silverleaf aboard the Salano, the party encountered another Black Knight, who claimed to have been the same one the party killed in Orgheim. This time, the knight escaped, but not before severely wounding Molgha, leaving him to bleed as revenge for his defeat in the ruins of Orgheim. Fortunately, Hrokon of Alderheim, who had recently joined the party, was able to prevent the wound from killing Molgha. Despite detours and sidetracks, the Party arrived in Silverleaf, and discovered a secret treasure of occult books hidden beneath the great Silverleaf Tree itself. Having what they came for, the party attempted to return North. Argh'am'heim While attempting one of the rituals in the occult books taken from Silverleaf, the party was transported via a ring of Standing Stones back to Orgheim. However, during the ritual, Molgha saw a flock of four white birds out of the corner of his eye and became distracted. The party ended up far from where they intended, landing at the Skygate of Argh'am'heim. Family Molgha's parents were great orcs each in their own right, but his mother was of particular fame as an outrider for the clan Greyleaf. Urgosh of Greyleaf was known for a particular style of combat, wherein she would wield a sword in each hand whilst controlling her horse with only her knees. This fighting style earned her the title of Razorleaf. Relationship with Finley Molgha had a romantic relationship with Sir Finley several years ago. It is unclear why the relationship ended, but they have become close friends again after reuniting at the Wyrmwatch.